percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dagostino
CLIFFHANGER Hey, I'm gonna be on hiatus for a while, so I'm still writing but I just wanted to let ya know, I added half an ending to Matt - Chapter 5. BEST F****** CLIFFHANGER IN DA WURLD!!! Is Jessie and Daniel's dad dead ... or something else??? And, leave massages on the talk thing. Please!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) YOU WITH THE FACE!! HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE FACE! NO, NOT YOU, YOU! YEAH! xD Anyways, when you get the chance, come see me on chatango. So, when the flip are we starting up again!!!???!!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sup, brosaf? So, are we writing or not? *whiny voice* ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BURFFDAY! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLEY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FE-ELLOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!! THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!!! Happy Birthday, brosaf!!! 13! Epic win!!! I've got to go at 5:30, or 3:30 your time, for a wind-up party for my ringette team. But, I'd like to talk COL chapter ideas with you! Happy B-Day and ttyl! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go? Dude are you there? I went to chat and you weren't there. But, I have to leave now. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you're still here, go to chat NOW. But i've got to go in, like, 2 minutes. HURRY! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s: I thought you might like this song: Young by Hollywood Undead . Happy Birthday! oh, ok, as soon as i can... Mikmak28 05:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, i thought it's beauty queens, but ok as soon as i canMikmak28 05:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ok RPG Updates So, how's Ghosty doing? Anyways, if you're there, go to chatango! 02:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm done with my chapter. Mikmak28 15:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) TAG! You're it! Your turn for writing now! Yay! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE have a conversation or at least mention Lora? I give you full control over her, but remember: *She's Irish, therefor she speaks with an accent and has irish sayings, but not too much. (She uses profanity, but not too much.) *She's tough. *She loves rock, art, poetry but adores alternative. *She's very shy and defensive when it comes to the talk of Garrett and her run-away friends. I don't know. But, maybe we could put our war ideas into action because Mikmak started the war in her chapter and Lorelei is fighting with Demetra. So, maybe Alex is fighting with Evan and he hears her scream? Anyways, talk to me later! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ get on! Illoras 05:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? 1. What the hell happened? 2.Why are the only ones writing are Dragoon, Me, Makaron, Josh the oracle who is always wrong,and illoras? 3.How about the other members! 4.WHAT THE HELL?????? I will kill you! 06:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Got the Message about the Drak Circle! Okay, I got the message! :) 00:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ Forgot to sign in! Its MBT13 MBT13 00:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wise's Schedule Mayhem!! Okay well I edited quite a bit of things. If you want to change them back, I'm sorry for interfering. Anyways, I like the thing about Garrett joining the Dark Circle, but him getting sucked back into the Shadow World? I don't know about that.... maybe. ( I think the Alex inside of you might be jealous! ;D ) So, if I don't get around to doing it, can you tell Josh about what happened, what's going to happen and/or get him to read the chapter and talk with you about it? I'm going to be SUPER busy this weekend. I have swim practice, two projects to work on ( One of which is for my French exam! O. O ), I might be seeing Thor with my friends and my little brother is having his First Communion ( Which, in case you don't know what that is, it's like a bar mitzvah for young boys and girls in the Roman Catholic faith ) on Sunday so I probably won't be on at all then. So, if Josh and Kari finish their chapters quickly ( Which would really stress me! ) I won't be on very much and even if I do go on, it'll be very quickly. So, be on chat as soon as possible tomorrow! How's 5:00 your time? That's 8:00 here. Anyways, later. ~ Broskey ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Dagostino, what I want is that after the Dark Circle attacked, the center of light waged war on the Dark Circle, and the center of light searched for the Dark Circle's base. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) dagostino, your chapter is really long, I want the fight scene you know... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) srry didn't have time saturday i will please put me on the list just tell what 2 write bout....kay????goddess of evil 00:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ DC chat, rite now Illoras 00:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) sweet! well, i'm editing the home page now.... ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) they can be anything or anyone who would be angry at the gods for. thanks dago! if you want, i'll be on chat for a few minutes! go! Hey! If you're on, go to chat! Right now it's 5:54, here! Subtract three hours! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dag! If you're on (10:34 here), go to LoraxAlex! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Chat! It should be 6:13, where you are? It's 9:13 here. Anyways, did you see what Tony called Calista? xD ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Cool It's alright, I just couldn't believe that people would talk about killing one of my characters without asking me first. But if it has to be done, it will be ok i guess. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Thanks? Hey. Um, it's still Kari's turn..... she's not done. And I know. It's gonna start out in a dream where Garrett took Lora into the shadow world. He tells her to wake up and suddenly, he's there. Alex tries to start a fight with him and then they escape. In the end, he tells them that he can't come with them because he's already apart of DC. Mwah!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...... Hmm. Maybe Alex tells Lora that they had to take us back to Camp....?? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat. when i said see you later i ment in a few minutes Illoras 22:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I can do that chapter! I can do chapter twenty-one! MBT13 15:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just wondering if I could make you a new Cover for one of your FanFictions. If youd like -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Glad to help and sorry if it took so long --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I see then. Anyways, if you want me to make you a new cover just tell :) ----- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when u made up your mind :) --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat dude! im bored Illoras 23:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL .. thank you so much .. just tell me when u want me to make u a new one :) ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 05:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry. i don't really know how to do that. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) wanna random chat? http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 01:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL. yeah. it does :) --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ima back an on the chat http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Charon's rent a soul for a day! A one drachma value for 20 drachmas each. Illoras 02:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) no problem i,ll let you know when i have a picture of thor looking epic as hellSparx12 18:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 P.S watch out for loki Sure, you can adopt it. I'm really sorry I haven't been active on there...I guess I just lost interest. -Leafwhisker 12:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) si http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 22:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) im on chat Illoras 23:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed up chapter 18. Sometimes with collabs the transitions between scenes get mixed up. Also, the POV changes based on the author so if I were in a battle at the end of one chapter, the next chapter would take place from someone elses pov. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) We are working on a sequel yes. Fedora wants to make it a musical so lets see how that works out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm just the writer, I'll leave the crazy ideas to someone else. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, but from the looks of it a lot of different authors are on that project so I might have to start reading it later if my own story doesnt keep me busy. I'm really behind and just wait for the ending. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) awwww I'm flattered *cries* :') thank youuuu :') I mean.. you're like one of the best writers here and stuff :D Rose 06:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lol xD thanks :') Rose 06:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I don't go to'' every single page, teehee :P Rose 06:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lol I usually do that when I'm bored xD sorry for not replying quickly, I had to go to my annoying mandarin course ._. Rose 10:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So the Chains That Bind is finished, let me know what you think when you finish. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, but all my last chapters are like that; it's my Achilles Heel. I dont know what it is but I'm not good at endings. When I see the ending of my stories, i see the "ending" as the final battle, the way the threat ends. But after that I'm left with this nothing and I dont know what to put down. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem starting my stories because the ending is always the first thing to pop in my mind. The first few chapters are normally just introducing the quest members (if I hadnt used them before) and getting the prophecy, which normally only talks about the end of my story as that is all thats in my mind when I start. If you look at the prophecy page I made for my series, about 90% of the things related to my prophecies happen in the last three or four chapters of my stories (not counting the very last chapter as that is more of a chapter just to show I made it back to camp). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the order I wrote my stories in, I kind of started in the middle (with Swift already at camp, already has friends, a love interest, and a weapon). My second story in the timeline was the first story (My Story Begins was a prequel) so I didnt even start my series at the beginning and The Fastest Hero Alive was the only story I planned to write. I only wrote My Story Begins because I wanted to give Megan some screen time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It wont work for every story. Like I said, I didnt actually plan on writing more than just the one. It kind of just happened. Also, did you name that guy Sebastian because of the crab in The Little Mermaid because your characters are in Disneyland. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Still, finding someone in Disneyland with the same name as a major supporting character in a Disney film is kkind of funny, even if you didnt mean it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I didnt really check to see if they were good or not as I planned on going back and adding a short summary of each story (like on the Camp Half-Blood wiki). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) When I was editing the links, I typed in Nolan and a menu popped up with all the things starting with nolan. I guess it didnt work as I planned it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is called A Dark Cloud Over the Future and is an alternate look at what would happen if Percy had stayed with Calypso. This is only one plot line that could happen, but I got the idea from a blog by Moodle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about starting sometime this weekend or maybe sometime next week. I just finished a major story so I might take a short break for a week. Athletiger offered to help and like I said, there are many different ways that the events of the series could go down, plus she's my editor so I trust her to help me out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) First chapter is finished. I think it started out pretty well and there is already a noticeable difference in the time-line. Expect more soon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand them getting upset.But they should've at least warned him.Never mind,for some reason I don't care about it today. Cleared the Air Thank you, at least I got an answer to why it happened. next time could you at least leave a message about the situation before you move one of my characters ok? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth EraVerse Collab Can you get on in later tonight at some point? We can start the collab on EV then :P. Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal '''Immortal']] 14:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Never Surrender Post you chapter on eraverse NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw~ Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 02:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Greek God High: Chapter 7 Hey so here's the seventh chap of GGH, or part of it edit whichever parts you want and Cupid goes to the Cupid game thing with aphrodite kk other parts do whatever. Greek God High: Chapter 7 Boys Common Room; Sunday "Cupid! Cupid! Hey! Dude! Snap out of it!" Triton was slapping and yelling, but Cupid was still acting drunk. "Crap this isn't gonna work. Oh, wait. Hey Cupid, Aphrodite's in the hall!" "Whatreallywhere'ssheheyI'mherewhattheheckamIdoinghere!" Cupid pointed his head in a million different directions. "Sorry little dude. I only did that to wake you up." "How the heck did I get here? I was at the girls dorm..." "I dragged your body over here. Aphrodite got really angry. She didn't find you, but she found me, and chained me up. She started acting like she might kiss me or something, it was really weird and creepy, eesh. The way she was running her hand on my neck... Well, she stopped her torture because there was this sale that she had to go to. That shook me." "Why would she do that?" "Aphrodite may be really hot, but she has a dark side. Don't fall for her, she'll use that against you." "Oookay? Anyway she wanted me to come to her for something." "Don't go! They might play 'The Game' with you!" "Awww dude what the hell?! I had a nine month streak! I mean, I don't use FedEx, so it's easy. Anyway," Now Cupid yelled toward the open door, "for all of you idiots eavesdropping, You. Just. Lost. The. Game!" "No not that game," Triton was now even more serious. "Aphrodite plays this twisted game she uses to brainwash boys to become her servants. It is almost impossible to break out of it. I won't tell you how this happens, but it does, and I have seen the horrific process that happens." "Oookaaay? Oh, anyway, Aphrodite texted me to come to the girls' dorm. Well, big buddy, I'm going." Cupid left for the girls dorm. Triton sighed. "When will the kid learn!?" Thx -Illoras Re: GGH chap 7 Okay first of all it was Cupid who had a nine month streak in playing 'the game' and if you dont know what it is dont ask cuz it WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!! JK anywho the cupid game is basically aphrodite spins the boy she wants to brainwash in the middle of a circle formed by her friends. then wherever the boy's cheeks are pointing two girls in the circle have to... er... you guessed it K I S S thing. repeatedly do so until boy faints. and then when he wakes up he will submit to aphrodite's "charmspeak." Oh and im readying chapter 8 its the next monday and kronos imprisons aphrodite and heffy together in a cage in a room filled with caged middle schooler and kronos sings a song from Rio, ok thx bye. Illoras 06:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem, nmy comp is being mean. Soo just have whoever is next go before me, then ill go (dragoon) Alright Dag, chapter time! Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 20:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) To Answer your question, I should do the chapter after Illoras. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks Dago! Anyways, how's the writing coming? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 15:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dago, it's your turn to write The Other Side of Power Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Alex's Ultimate Form Do you think that Alex's Ultimate form is cool? Go to my blog and respond! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Illoras/Alex%27s_Ultimate_Form Illoras 04:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) THE CHAT!!! IM ON!!!! Illoras 23:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) im on now Illoras 02:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GET ON!!! IAM ON NOW!!! OR I WILL BIEBER BLAST AWAY!!! Illoras 04:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Chapt'r Hey Dago! Long time, no see! Talk to me, brosef! Anyways, Lora and Garrett are just fraaaands now. :P So maybe Alex can kiss Lora.... she punches him....? If you decide to do that, PLEASE don't make her sound like a sappy preppy girly-girl? Oh! And, can you maybe add soemthing like, "Lora's usually a crazy, Irish teenager, but...." to make it evident that she is, indeed Irish? Anyways, and... um... maybe give her a little action? She seems so... dull. Anyways, HAPPY WRITING!! (Make it good, or I'll kill yo dog.) Again, just kidding. (Or am I?) Nah, I'm kidding. (Am I?) Yes, I am. (No, you aren't.) Uh... yes I am. (Really?) Yes! Now shut up, little voice! ... Later Dago! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 21:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The chap looks good. Mind if I add a thing or two and fix some crap? Like, grammar and spelling? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) my chat 2. y is the chat all messed up? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hmm... what happened? We were disconnected from the chat? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) let's go here http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Done, amigo. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Just give me the details as to what you want to happen, what she looks like, etc. And, could you elaborate on your TOSoP chap? It's a little short. And I was thinking that maybe near the end, Cali and Tony are together...? By the way, do you have Skype? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Short Message! I actually don't have Skype, I was just asking. XD (I'm back!) You! (Me!) Ah, man... (What?) Well I was trying to make a short message for him. (So what? It can still be short.) No it can't because you interrupted and now I have to deal with you. (True, true...) Just go away? Please? (Why? I like it here.) Then rent a condo, just get out of my head! (I have rights, you know.) Rights to what?! You're a tiny voice in my head that likes to invade my conversations! (That hurts, labeling me like that.) Can tiny voices have feelings? (Fine! I'll leave, then!) THANK GOD! (Hmph...) Sorry about that, I'll talk to you later, Dago. Bye! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) .... (Hehehe... I'm still here! Mwah!) *grabs the voice's ear* Come on, Mister! (Ow, ow, ow...) *walks to the Dr's office* im on hello? Illoras 04:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hi im on Illoras 06:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could make a logo for me? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 14:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Its for a youtube project im working on. Its going to be a logo for a group i created. Do you know what Kingdomhearts is? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Aboard You are also in, welcome. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth umm u wont believe me, but camp the gods, the books. all real. Rick Rioden knew chiron and was allowed to write a kids series on it. The books actually took place in the 80s. Then the twin gods rhea and henry were born. They had alot of their own stuff nd became gods. herny is my dad. i was claimed a year ago and im still waiting for camp. idc if u belive me or notGod of Dragons 22:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Dago, for the logo. Look up Kingdom hearts wiki. Then look up organization 13, in that font I want written Organization smash with the SSBB colors. Also for the collab 2 things need to happen. Chelan needs to be healed, make up something like Ariel takes her to the mediterrean for its healing waters or something. Mbt13 was a writer and we should respect that. Dont care about layla, user left the wiki. The second, Have one of the remaining DC members, sean, damion, nick give a talk to the others. i ont think their so inclined to work with CoL right now So give em a inspirational speach TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) no its what i want to happen when i get there. if i get there. they said i shud be three by 18. which is when my story takes place. God of Dragons 04:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) im on wake up DAGO!! SQUIRREL KNIGHT!! Illoras 04:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) we'll c. ill be putting alot of what has already happend and what was supposed to happen in it. God of Dragons 04:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) i havent been on this wikia much in a year. i usually dont read stories. just write em God of Dragons 04:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) im back dago!! Illoras 04:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hai im on i died sorry but i beat thanatos at checkers. he got pissed. Illoras 05:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) get on chat dago! Illoras 05:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) wake up im on Illoras 06:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You are the user of the month! Please answer the following questions for the User of the Month Interview. 1. How long have you been on this wiki? 2. What do you love about this wiki? 3. Why did you join? 4. Any advice for new users? 5. How do you get ideas for your stories? [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 22:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino, can you please do chapter 18 of Operation: Absolute Chaos? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino i was wondering about that what if you had wrote about thalia staying a tree and something occured to me Sparx12 23:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 The one where thalia never came out of the treeSparx12 02:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Hey Dago! Soryr about the chap, I've been super busy with homework (even though I've been in school for four days) and lots of housework. Anyways, I'll finish asap. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Go on http://pjoffw.chatango.com/! (chat's been acting weird lately) - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 04:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, by that time sean will be dead and Damion has left dc. But not to worry. I can make a new character TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 14:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dago, if you are doing The Running Man, you can place your OC under the reserved spot for u. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) i added rachel dare on GGH. everyone refers to her as Oracle. Illoras 05:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) The White Knights Hey Dag, I finished chapter 1! Your turn for chapter 2, if you have any questions then we can talk in the chat tomorrow about it. Have a good day! ;D -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 04:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC)